1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a method of and apparatus for setting video signal delimiter information judged from audio and video signals to achieve video structuring. The method and apparatus are used in, for example, making chapter division to realize video structuring, while capturing the characteristics of video and audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a television broadcasting signal, a commercial break is usually provided at the boundary between programs or in the middle of a program. One known apparatus detects candidate intervals for the commercial portion in the audio mode (as disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-354225). Another known apparatus detects a silent period, regardless of the audio mode, and sets delimiter information in a specific position in the silent period (as disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-047031). If there are silent periods 15 seconds apart, they are determined to be commercial periods. Moreover, one known technique is to detect change points in video information and set chapter division points.
In the conventional technique, when chapter division points are set on the basis of analysis information only on video signals, chapter division points may appear in a commercial interval, particularly in an interval where commercials for a plurality of sponsors are broadcast consecutively.
Furthermore, when the time during which the audio mode (or stereo mode) is on is determined to be a commercial period, when the stereo-mode sound is present in the main story excluding the commercial periods, or when the stereo and monaural modes are mixed, it is impossible to distinguish only the commercial periods accurately. Moreover, the apparatus for detecting silent periods and creating delimiter information depends on the detecting accuracy of silent portions.